


MCYT Agere Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Non sexual ageplay, Other, agere, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MCYT Agere Oneshots!
Comments: 42
Kudos: 53





	MCYT Agere Oneshots

Hello! I am Popsicle_Dreams, and this is my MCYT Agere Oneshots book.  
You can request oneshots for the MCYT Agere fandom and I will write them!  
I have the right to refuse or not write your request if I don't want to.

Agere is NOT sexual! It is a coping mechanism. The non sexual ageplay tag is just there since some people search for Agere with that tag.  
I am not an age regressor, I just adore the community and want to add onto the small MCYT Agere community ^^. If I make any mistakes please let me know!

Characters I will not write because i'm not good at writing them :

Jack Manifold  
Punz  
Purpled  
Jschlatt  
Ponk  
Eret  
Connor  
Vikkstar  
Lazarbeam  
Foolish Gamers  
Hannah  
Slimesicle  
Skeppy  
Little!Badboyhalo

I can write these characters as context for stories or background characters to progress plot, not ones that focus around them

Sorry!

The way you need to format requests is this :

Characters (Must include who is the little, caregiver, and if you want any other characters included) :  
Any nicknames you want for the CG to call the little or the little to call the CG :  
Any toys or things you specifically want the little to have :  
Any headcanons or things you want me to include :  
The story / prompt of what you want me to write, be as specific as you'd like! It helps me write better. :

You can have as many caregivers and littles as you'd like.

This is all platonic, no shipping please!

I hope you enjoy this book, request away!

Edit : Requests are closed until I write the requests I already have, I don't wanna give myself to much to write haha


End file.
